All was not well
by WhiteRabbit52
Summary: Harry and Ginny are getting a divorce after nineteen years of marriage but they still love each other. Sometimes there are other reasons for divorce then the sudden, irreversible disappearance of love.


**Disclaimer: do not own Naruto. **

**(a/n): My parents are divorced and when stories end with these happy 'forever' marriages it just leaves a bad taste in my mouth. Don't misunderstand, I love Harry Potter with a twisted passion but this sounded like fun :? **

Ginny sat in the chair tensely with her back pinned straight and her long, red hair in a tight ponytail. She had this simply heartbroken expression on her face and she would not meet the lawyer or her husband in the eye. Her eyes were raw and bloodshot. She had dark bags beneath her hazel eyes that betrayed how truly tired she was.

"I just can't do it anymore," She said brokenly.

"After nineteen years, Gin?" Harry asked and Ginny could hear the sadness in his voice.

She put her head in her hands so she wouldn't have to look at him, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry,"

"I asked you why you wanted a divorce. Is that your final answer?" Asked their divorce lawyer.

Ginny breathed in deeply but didn't speak. Harry reached forward and tried to touch her shoulder to comfort her but despite herself, she flinched and Harry took his hand back and curled it onto a fist on his lap in frustration.

"I'm sorry," She choked.

"I'll get better, Ginny. Please, give me another chance," Harry begged.

But Ginny just shook her head, "I've tried, Harry. I tried so hard,"

Harry slid off the chair and dropped to his knees in front of Ginny. He trapped both her small hands in a single palm and lifted her chin with his other hand, making her look into his green eyes.

"One last time. Just one more chance," He begged her with all the sincerity of his heart.

Ginny smiled bitterly, "That's what you said last time too,"

Harry rested his head on her lap in defeat, clutching his waist to stabilize him to her. She stroked his head softly.

The lawyer coughed, shocking them back to reality for a moment.

"I'm sorry but you two are the most in love couple I have ever had to divorce. Why are you doing this? Are you sure this is what you want?"

Ginny knotted her fingers into Harry's hair and nodded silently. She could feel her eyes burning as she wanted to cry but she wouldn't let herself. She didn't want Harry to see her cry.

"Okay…" said the lawyer uncertainly, "If you're sure,"

Ginny looked up at the ceiling as if to drain the tears back into her skull and continued to stroke Harry's hair like she was developing a nervous twitch.

Ginny closed her eyes and remembered how this had all happened because of a little black book.

She had bought it for her youngest and only daughter, Lily. She wanted Lily to keep a diary, just like she had at her age. She hadn't thought it was such a big deal at the time but she had realized the mistake when Harry ripped the book out of his daughter's hands and yelled,

"FUCK! I MISSED ONE. I CAN'T BELIEVE I MISSED ONE!"

He began to pace around the room while Lily's terrified eyes watched him like he was a tennis ball being hit back and forth. Ginny hadn't been in the room at the time and Harry quickly begun to unravel without her.

"I was so sure I destroyed them all," Harry said to himself, "I was so sure,"

Lily didn't know what to do. She was only ten years after all.

"Mom? Mom! There's something wrong with daddy!" She shouted for Ginny.

When Ginny rushed into the room, Harry snapped and threw the book through the window. The window shattered and Lily screamed, covering her eyes.

"Lily, go to your room!" Ginny yelled and Lily didn't hesitate.

Ginny ran to Harry and tried to pry his hands away from where they were clamped to the side of his head. When she was finally able to, he dropped to his knees. Ginny fell with him. He hugged her tightly, burying his head in the nape of her neck.

"I thought I destroyed them all," He muttered into her skin, "I thought it was all over,"

Ginny smoothed him by stroking his hair but at the same time she realized what he was saying. She realized that Harry had thought that Lily's new diary was actually Tom Riddle's diary. The one he had destroyed when he was twelve.

"Harry. It's okay. It's okay. It's not Riddle's diary. It's just a book," She said softly.

Harry broke away from her embrace and looked at the shattered window.

"What?" He spoke as if he had just woken up.

"The war is over Harry. Voldemort has been dead for nineteen years,"

Harry blinked.

"Oh,"

Then he stood up and walked out of the head. At the time, Ginny convinced herself that it was a onetime thing but the more she thought about it the more she realized that this sort of thing had been happening since the war had ended. If Harry saw something that resembled a Horocrux, he would demand what it was. Sometimes he wouldn't sleep for weeks and even if he did fall asleep there was times where he would wake up screaming from nightmares.

Ginny eventually had to admit that he was traumatized by the war. He hadn't simply left it all in his past, all his hardships. It was difficult and it was getting worse.

Ginny had to admire Harry. He tried. He really tried. He went to therapy twice a week but the nightmares only slowed until they started again with more intensity.

He was diagnosed with post-traumatic stress disorder. His psychologist had not been surprised.

There was a certain breaking point that Ginny eventually reached. It was the day he had somehow convinced himself that she was actually Bellatrix in disguise and cursed her. The next day she told him she wanted a divorce. She loved him but she had to protect her family. She had to protect herself.

And that's how she ended up in a stifling lawyer's office with Harry beside her. It was the very last place she had ever expected to be in with Harry.

"Just sign on the dotted line, Mrs Potter," Said the lawyer.

Those words made her stop. She suddenly became very scared. She had been in love with Harry for most of her life ad she wasn't sure how she was meant to just let him go. She reached with trembling hands and picked up the quill to sign the piece of parchment.

"No," Harry said quickly.

Ginny looked at him, confused.

"No," He repeated with more defiance.

"Harry..?" Ginny said slowly.

"No," He said and reached forward to cradle her hands in his own, "We're not doing this. We're not supposed to do this,"

He looked at her pleadingly, "This isn't the way our story was meant to end."

"I'm sorry, Harry. I'm so sorry," Ginny said and plucked her hands out of his, "but this is reality,"

Harry watched her sign the dotted line and felt as if he had just gone mad.

"No," He said yet again.

"Mr Potter," Said the lawyer politely, "It's your turn to sign,"

"No,"

"Harry, please," Ginny pleaded.

"Ginny, I love you. We'll sort this out later. Right now, I've got to go," He said then stood up and walked out the door.

"Harry!" She shouted after him.

"No," he muttered softly to himself for the last time.


End file.
